You Don't See Me
by More Than You Can Handle
Summary: GinnyHarry. Ginny thinks about Harry, her love for him, thier nonrelationship and what to do. Set right before they get together in HBP. Sad and happy.


**You Don't See Me**

Ginny thinks of Harry, their non-relationship and what to do. Set right before they get together in HBP. Some sadness. Some happiness.

Disclaimer: JKROWING OWNS ALL. And the song isn't mine either. It's a Josie and the Pussycats song.

------------

Ginny is sitting on her bed. She liked him a lot, obviously. Maybe even to the fact of love. Or adoration. In fact, the entire school knows. Hell, her entire family knows…'_Oh, Harry…_' she sighed.

**_This is the place where I sit. This I s the part where I love you too much. Is this as hard as it gets? 'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough. I'm here if you want me. I'm yours, you can hold me. I'm empty and taken and Tumbling and breakin'._**

'_Is this really as hard as it can get? What is 'it' anyways? Is this love, cause it hurts like Hell._' But why must Ginny suffer? She keeps saying she's tough, she can handle it. But she's only pretending. She can't bear to let everyone else see the hurt in her eyes, every time he shrugs her off, just the annoying little sister of his best mate. Ginny sighs. If only he knew…if only, if only. But she's fighting a losing battle. She was, and had been, there for him, always and forever.

'**_Cause you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could._**

She knew in her heart that he didn't actually know her. Not the way she wanted. Harry didn't need her; he had her brother and Hermione. And he didn't love her, either. She knew it, she really did, she just didn't want to believe it. Oh, she could hope for ever and eternity, but it wouldn't happen. Yet she knew he could love her.

**_I dream of worlds where you'd understand. And I dream a million sleepless nights. I dream of fire when you're touching my hand, but it twists into smoke when I turn on the light. I'm speechless and faded, it's too complicated. Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends?_**

Her favorite fantasy was the one where Harry held her and kissed her. She wasn't happy; she knew it was only a dream. And dreams weren't real. Sometimes he would smile at her, or touch her shoulder. And her entire being would feel on fire. She lived for those moments, but then someone else would come along. And the feeling would die. _Will I have to go through life just being his friend?_

'**_Cause you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could._**

Her tears left little tracks down her cheeks. Ginny sniffed and wiped the tears off. She wouldn't let anyone see her pain. Every second she thought about it, the more she knew he didn't need her anymore that just a fan. Like all the other girls. He had Hermione and Ron. And that was enough for him. She wished, oh she wished with all her heart, that he would at least need her there.

**_This is the place in my heart. This is the place where I'm falling apart. Isn't this just where we met, and is this the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely, Instead of just only Crystal and see-through and not enough to you._**

Ginny stood up. _I will tell him, even though he will probably reject me._ Ginny was tired of being in the background, tired of never being seen. She wanted his love. He meant the world to her, and she never seemed enough for him. She held back more tears that threatened to fall. She only had one chance.

She ran down the stairs and ran smack into him. Harry. _Oh, Merlin._ She swallowed and looked at him. He had his hands on her arms, holding her up. 'Harry…' she said, her voice wobbling.

'**_Cause you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could._**

'Ginny.' He said, looking into her brown eyes. She felt his hands move and then his arms were around her waist. Her hands moved to his shoulders.

'**_Cause you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could._**

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed her.

And Ginny had never felt happier.


End file.
